Zim in Wonderland
by InvaderAlison
Summary: Zim, Dib, Olivia and Alex wake up in "Wonderland", but nobody knows how. Now they have to over come challenges and face morbid entities that want them to stay... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Invader Zim or Alice in Wonderland.  
Miss. Bitters- The Caterpillar  
Gir- The Mad Hatter  
Gaz- The Queen of Hearts  
Red- Tweedle Dee  
Purple- Tweedle Dum  
Tak- the Cheshire Cat  
MinniMoose- the White Rabbit  
A/N - so the reason I made Alix a bigger part of this is because my best friend, whom which Alix is based off of, helped me come up with the idea for this story! :)

-Zim POV-

Aah, my glorious head. The last thing I can remember is falling down a hole in the filthy earth ground, filled with filthy earth clocks and shelves, with Olivia, her Keplen friend Alix, and the horrible Dib-Pig.  
I try to sit up, only to realize my entire body is aching in a terrible pain, which is odd because the fall through the tree stump was very slow. What is even weirder is that my glorious brain can't remember even falling into the hole, or even how we got to it; just falling down it.  
I sit up again, slower this time, and look around. I see the other three (well, the other two, then the Earth beast) doing the same.  
"What the? Where are we?" Olivia said as she looked up and around at our unorthodox surroundings. She had a cut over her eye and I noticed her blood was silver, though I saw it as red the day we met. I would ask about it later. She looked over to me and we both just shrugged and got up.  
"No idea," Alix replied.  
"How did we get here?" The horrible voice came from the huge mouth that was attached to the even bigger head. "I remember falling, but I don't know where or for how long or even how we fell."  
"Figures, you being to stupid to remember something like that," I mumbled. How can his head be so big, yet unable to store crucial information? My PAK is about 8 times smaller than his head, and yet can store all Irken history and knowledge, along with all my fabulous memories.  
"You wanna say that again? Space lizard?"  
"What are you, besides big headed, annoying, stupid, filthy, and stinky? Deaf?"  
"Why, I outta!-"  
"Ssh!"  
The Dib-thing and I looked over at Olivia, whom had shushed him. I was about to thank her for telling the human to shut up, but I noticed something about her and Alix. They had heard something, and a second later, I heard it also, with my fabulous antenna.  
"What was that?" Alix asked quietly, still looking around.  
"What was what?" Pathetic human with his pathetic dull human hearing.  
There it was again. It was coming from the bushes.  
"That," I said, not thinking, or caring enough to realize, that i was talking to the Dib- pig.  
"I still don't hear anything."  
Whatever it was sounded again, and this time, the Dib heard it as we'll. It was getting closer. There was a growl that sounded menacing as it sent a flock of, what were those creatures? Some kind of bird-wolverine-dolphin hybrids maybe?, flying through the trees.  
Reg P.O.V  
Everyone stood silently as the listened to the mysterious sound creep closer and closer with every tick of the metaphorical clock, their hearts racing.  
"Maybe we should get out of here," Dib whispered as he, along with the others, looked for the source of the noise.  
"No kidding," Alex replied, but it was obvious that she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.  
The four of them took off running until they came upon a very large tree, with an opening in its trunk big enough for them to hide in. They were in there for less than three seconds when something, obviously tall considering they could only see his knees down, landed right in front of the opening. They all made sure to keep as quiet as possible. After a while of looking around (or so they assumed) the creature walked off. Zim then decided to check and see if it was safe to leave. He peeked outside. Nothing.  
"I think that it's safe."  
Olivia peeked out next. Then Zim crawled out and helped Olivia out of the opening, then she helped Alex and Dib. They all started looking around, when they heard something in the bushes… again. They turned to go back into their hiding spot, but it had disappeared, as though it had never been there at all.  
"What the?" Dib questioned, but before he got an answer, minimoose floated roughly out of the prickly bushes.  
"MiniMoose! Good to see you."  
"Meep."  
" hey, I understood that," Dib said.  
"It must be the fact that we are, well, wherever we are."  
"MiniMoose, where are we?"  
"Meep!"  
"Wonderland?" Olivia questioned," like from that old movie thought up by a bunch of stoners?"  
"Meep."  
"Well, how did we get here?"  
"Meep."  
"You don't know? Well, alright then, we shall be on our way. Are you coming?" Zim asked.  
"Meep."  
"You're late? For what?"  
"Meep!"  
"A very important date? Well then you had better get going! No evil minion of mine will be late for something so very important now off you go!"  
MiniMoose said his goodbyes and floated off to who knows where to do whom knows what, and the four were off, walking through this strange world that nobody even remembered coming to.


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!

Miss. Bitters- The Caterpillar

Gir- The Mad Hatter

Gaz- The Queen of Hearts

Red- Tweedle Dee

Purple- Tweedle Dum

Tak- the Cheshire Cat

MinniMoose- the White Rabbit

The four friends, well, the three friends and the obnoxious human child, started their walk through the woods. Several times on their journey, the path would change itself. For example, they were walking through several trees, them the light started to go out, and when it came back, the colors were different and he path had moved over the other side of the forest. It was becoming vey hard to find their way around with this happening, and everyone was getting very frustrated, Southey decided to just sit down before someone killed someone else.

"Ugh, this is getting us NOWHERE!" Zim decided to point out.

"You think we don't that space-boy?!"

"Don't talk down to your superior race human filth!"

Olivia and Alex just looked to each other and sighed.

"This is going to take a while." Olivia informed her.

Alex just sighed again. "Joy," she said sarcastically.

Zim and Dib continued to bicker while Olivia and Alex just sighed laying against a tree. The fight between the two boys continued for about ten minutes before it was forced to end, when a loud shriek was heard.

"AAAHHH! Do you two ever shut up?!"

Everyone looked to the owner of the voice, and Dib and Zim looked dumbfounded, and then confused, and Zim went onto look angry.

"Tak?!" Dib and Zim yelled in unison.

"Huh, so that's Tak." Olivia said to herself. Zim had ranted about her several times.

"Almost," she said. She laid down on the branch she had shown up in and laced her fingers together, resting her head on the new bridge like shape. " I am the chesire Tak."

"I see what you did there," Olivia and Alex said in unison.

"Thankyou. Now, if you two are done fighting," she glared at the two boys in question. "I am here to help you."

"We don't need your help, Tak!" Zim shouted.

"Seriously," Tak asked to Olivia and Alex, "what is it with men and asking for directions?" Olivia and Alex just shrugged.

"Like I said, we don't need your help, Tak!"

"Alright fine. I don't know who you two are, but are you going to be the logical ones and follow?" Olivia and Alex nodded.

"I will come too," Dib said."I don't want to be stuck with the alien and get lost."

"Suit yourself pitiful human, it's your own mistake to choose to travel without the almighty company that is Zim!" As if on cue, a strange yet threatening sound emerged from the trees. It was a low growl sort of sound, and it made Zim shriek and jump into Dib's arms. Zim looked over to him. "You planned this!" He yelled. Dib just rolled his eyes and dropped the surprisingly light Irken invader.

"Will you two give your Stupidity a rest and follow me?" Tak asked, getting annoyed.

The two boys just grumbled, but followed reluctantly. Tak would disappear, then reapeare a few yards ahead, until they got to a large door.

"Behind this door is a maze. Once you complete it, you will once again find the correct path."

"Thank you," Olivia, Dib, and Alex said. Zim said nothing. They walked though the old, musky scented door. It was covered in vines and moss, and was made of stones, but luckily for them it was already for them. "Oh, and one small thing I forgot to mention," Tak's voice sounded. "You don't want to touch the walls."

"Why, why don't we want to touch the walls?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

Tak said nothing. Just winked, then vanished. After she left, of course, every pair of eyes went to the walls.

"Hhm. I wonder...". Zim took something out of his PAK. It was hard to see at first, but when he moved a little they saw that it was a severed human finger in a test tube.

"Zim, where the heck did you get that?!"

Zim glared at the human child. "None of your business, stink-beast." With that, he threw the finger at the wall. As soon as the flesh touched the odd, purple moss-like substance, it melted into a puddle of liquid. They all stared at it for a while, them Zim, finding the event that had just taken place completely unimportant, said "well, let's get moving."

At first, the maze was wide enough for all four of them to walk side by side, then it moved to one, then they had to walk sideways, then they had to crawl, all in order to avoid the deathly walls. Once they got to the end, there was only a brick wall. Olivia and Alex flew up to the top of the surprisingly tall wall, and saw a door that would most likely lead them to the path that the chesire Tak had told them about. Olivia and Alex flew Dib over as Zim used his PAK legs. When they got to the other side, it looked different than it had when Alex and Olivia had flown over. when they had, there was moss and stones, like before you go through the door, but now, it was brick. In Fact, it looked like the side of the school. Actually, it was the school.

"Great," Olivia mumbled. "Just the place we all wanted to end up."

"Let's see what's inside," Zim said. The four of them walked into the brick-built building. Everything looked the same as it had when they had gone to school that very day. As they were walking down the hall, Olivia saw something moving around in one of the rooms. Her curiosity once again got the better of her, as she went back to the door leading to the room. She peaked inside, but saw nothing, so she opened the door and walked inside. When she got in the room though, the door shut by itself.

"Hello?" She looked around, but there was nobody there. Or so she thought, because all of a sudden, a small child ran past her in her lower peripheral vision.

"Tag, you're it!" the kid said as it ran past her, tagging her on the arm.

It made Olivia gasp and she tried to keep her eyes on the child but as soon as she turned her head, the kid was gone.

The sound of the door opening startled Olivia and she turned around to see Zim standing in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"Oh come on! We've been looking for you for twenty minutes, and this whole time, you were in here!?" Then something caught his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding."

Olivia looked down to her arm, and sure enough, it was bleeding silver blood. "Crap, I always find a way to bleed."

"Tell me, why is it silver now?" Olivia gave him a 'what are you talking about' look, so he continued. "When I first came to this horrid planet, the Dib-idiot hit you, and your blood was red. Why is it silver now?"

"Oh, because I made it look red."

Now it was Zim's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about."

"All Keplens have the ability to alter the way people see things, but it only works when I'm bleeding, and occasionally when I forget to change my eyes from normal to human. Like this." Olivia then closed her eyes for a second and looked relaxed, then opened them again. Instead of green human eyes, her eyes were… different. The whites of her eyes were now black, The pupil was white, and there was a thing golden ring around the pupil.

"That's cool," Zim admitted.

"Yeah, I like my real eyes better. I think I'll let them stay like this as long as we're here."

Alex then peaked in the door. "You guys may or may not want to see this."

Olivia and Zim exchanged a look, shrugged, then followed. When they arrived, their eyes widened a bit; Olivia's in fascination, and Zim's in fear. In the cafeteria, it was filled was water. Olivia walked up to the open doors; the water should be spilling out but it was just sitting there, like it was behind an invisible glass wall, with several types of colorful fish swimming around. Olivia reached her hand to it slowly, then stuck it in. When she pulled it back out, it was completely dry. She looked at it a bit, then jumped into the water. It was so weird. It felt like being underwater should, but she could still breathe. She looked around, her hair fanned out around her head in what her mother had always called 'mermaid hair', where the heads motions are copied by the hair. Some fish swam past, and Alex jumped in as well, followed by Dib. Zim however, was content to stay away from it.

Olivia slid out of the water, completely dry, and just stood there, looking at the water, focused on something at the other end; a door. With her mind powers, she thought out to everyone I think we have to go through that door over there.

"I'm not going in there," Zim thought out loud.

Dib poked his head out, also completely dried. "Oh come on spaceboy, normal humans aren't afraid of water."

"I don't care, you all know I'm not a stinking pathetic human."

Dib glared at him, then splashed him. Zim freaked out, but stopped when he realized it didn't burn.

"Wha?" He walked over to the water, and reluctantly stuck his hand in. It didn't burn. "It doesn't hurt."  
"Congrats lizard, now let's go."

Zim and Olivia jumped into the water, and swam over to the door. No one had any idea of how he could swim if he never went in the water, but were more focused on getting to the door on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Invader Zim or Alice in Wonderland.

Miss. Bitters- The Caterpillar

Gir- The Mad Hatter

Gaz- The Queen of Hearts

Red- Tweedle Dee

Purple- Tweedle Dum

Tak- the Cheshire Cat

MinniMoose- the White Rabbit

Warning: Contains very morbid and vivid detail. If you don't think it is descriptive enough, let me know, and I WILL fix it ;)

After three hours of following the trail, they finally got to what they assumed to be the next spot. A science lab. Professor Membrane's science lab. The four walked in, and the three non-humans panicked a bit inside. Even though Olivia and Alex had less a chance of getting caught, they still feared it, and they knew very well that the humans wouldn't give them special treatment just because they looked like the same species. As they walked along, they noticed that unlike the "school", there were living things here, working. Dib noticed that there was something eerie about the lab, and as Membrane's son, he had been in the lab enough times to know it hadn't felt like this before. Looking around the others, he could tell he wasn't the only one that noticed it.

As they were walking down the hallway, Zim noticed something. There was a room with the door shut and the window tinted black, where the rest of the doors were open and had regular windows. He walked up to it and peaked inside, and what he saw horrified him. Inside the room was an operating table, and he himself was strewn about it. Blue blood strewn everywhere, limbs in jars and hanging off the edge of the table, his head hanging onto the rest of his body by a thread as his body had large hooks penetrating his skin hanging him up in the air, his skin torn and ripped, his eye ripped out of his socket as his optic nerve, or whatever Irkens called it, was hanging limply out of his eye socket, his tongue split in half all the way up, vomit dripping from his mouth. The sight made Zim himself want to throw up, but he used all the restraint he had not to do so. He looked back into the window, but saw nothing but an empty, clean table. He stared for a few seconds, then caught up with the others. When he did, he was still a little shaken, but he wouldn't admit it. It took more than that to scare an invader.

As they turned the corner, yet another obstacle. This time, they had to jump over a pit of dirty needles (idea taken from Saw ;)).

"How on earth are we supposed to get across this?" Dib asked.

"Exactly. On Earth, you can't, because Earth is stupid," Zim commented back.

"Can anyone say anything without you connecting it to how much you hate Earth?" Dib asked annoyed, as usual, to Zim.

"Maybe if it wasn't so horrible."

Dib groaned loudly, and Olivia and Alex turned and yelled "Would you two just SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

"You dare tell the almighty Zim to 'shut up'? Nobody tells Invader Zim to be silenced, child."

Olivia just shot him a glare, and with her normal eyes, it looked creepy; as though she was staring into his Irken equivalent of a soul.

She glared at him a few seconds more, making him feel a little uncomfortable, then she blinked herself out of her trance-like state, and said "let's keep going. Sorry Zim." Zim said nothing, just looked at her. She had been spooked too.

Everyone's attention went to the pit of needles.

"How are we gonna get across?" Alex asked.

"You two can fly, remember?" Zim remarked.

"Not enough room," Olivia said back, studying the needles.

"Why don't we just carefully walk over them?"

"Because if they poke us, we could get sick. That applies to you too, 'Oh superior ruler'."

"Finally, you admit it to yourself."

Dib just rolled his eyes.

"He has a point. There's no other way to get around this. We'll just have to be careful," Alex said. Everyone nodded, and she carefully made her way down into the hole. She stepped carefully as Zim started his way down. Unfortunately, he lost his footing, and fell onto Alex She let out a pained scream as hundreds of infected needles stabbed into her skin. Zim got off her and helped her up. Alex grabbed onto one of the syringes and pulled it out of her skin, and it proved to be very painful, as it stuck in her skin, and she had to yank it out. Zim helped pull them out at first but after three were pulled she decided to get it over with and yank them all out at a rapid pace. Olivia and Dib got down just as she finished.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. Let's just keep going."

The four of them carefully stepped on the old, dirty needles until they finally came to the end of the trench-like hole. They climbed out and rushed to the door labeled 'EXIT'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Invader Zim or Alice in Wonderland.

Miss. Bitters- The Caterpillar

Gir- The Mad Hatter

Gaz- The Queen of Hearts

Red- Tweedle Dee

Purple- Tweedle Dum

Tak- the Cheshire Cat

MinniMoose- the White Rabbit

A giant fence. That was the first thing they saw when they turned the corner. Of course, once they looked back, the lab was gone. All four of them sighed as they walked to the entrance of the fence, and what they saw made Zim groan in advance annoyance. It was Gir. Sitting at a table made of cheese, with pigs dancing to dubstep. And Dib was there. All the things that made Zim want to punch a window. They were going to keep walking, but Gir saw them.

"Master!"

"Gir! I demand you tell me what is going on!"

A wire must have snapped inside of Gir. He went into duty mode and grabbed Zim by the neck, tightly.

"You are not the boss of me you defective waste of an Irken!" He then threw Zim on the ground and reached in his head, pulling out three pig decorated chinese throwing stars, the tips stained in blood.

"Gir, what are you doing!?"

"Taking care of the waste of space that is you!"

"This isn't like you Gir!"

"Being treated so horribly can make someone do crazy things." He then threw the three weapons at Zim, who dodged them quickly. The three stars returned to Gir's small metallic, and he threw them again, this time not aiming them, just throwing them at the four. Needless to say, the panicked and left the once sweet and loveable, now deranged robot. When they ran off, Gir went back to normal and waved, yelling "BYE BYE!"

When they were out of sight, they stopped to take a breath.

"What was that? Gir has NEVER done that before," Zim said, a bit off edge.

"It's this whole place, it's messing with us. Let's keep going," Olivia suggested, and due to the fact that everyone just wanted to get out of there, that's what they did. As they were walking, Olivia saw that kid again, or at least she thought it was the same one, do to the fact that she hadn't actually seen it before. She tried her best to ignore it, but it got harder and harder, because each time, the sight of it lasted longer, eventually long enough to catch a glimpse, but it only lasted a second before it disappeared. Eventually, it started to walk towards her, and it got harder and harder to ignore it. She knew she was the only one that could notice it, because eventually, it spoke to her. It was a demonic roar, and it made her cringe every time she heard it. Eventually, it got to the point where she had to stop and cover her ears, and after it continued to get louder, scream for it to stop. The others didn't seem to hear her, and when she opened her eyes, she was in that classroom again, the lights off and the room was almost pitch black. She looked around, panic rising in her system, but she couldn't see anything. The lights then turned on, one by one. The lighting was bad, like the kind in a basement. She was now hyperventilating and even more scared than she was before. This isn't real she tried to tell herself, but it didn't work. She was still scared. She could hear the demonic groan, a roar, coming from the shadows. She could see the outline of the thing, and it wasn't a human, or keplen, or anything that looked like the two. It looked like something from 'Silent Hill', like something that just crawled out of the pits from hell, and she was glad that she could only see the outline. It continued to growl as it moved around, its movement like that of a snake. It was watching her as she stood, paralyzed. Then it rushed to her, and she screamed.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the group, everyone had stayed silent. Zim stayed behind to talk to Olivia, but when he got to her, she looked, different. She looked paler than usual, and far off, like she was just a shell.

"You okay?" He asked, quiet enough so that it could be a conversation between just them. When she didn't answer, he tried again. Still nothing. He noticed her eyes were angled upward a bit. He looked up, but saw nothing. He decided she was just deep in thought again. That seemed to happened with her a lot.

Back in the large room, the… thing… was still torturing her, yet, it wasn't even touching her. It reached its hand out toward her throat, and she rose up off the ground, unable to breathe. It 'released its grip' on her and she fell to the floor.

"What do you want with me!?" The thing just looked at her. It walked up to her, and swiped at her.

Olivia screamed, and felt like she had been blasted backwards. She opened her eyes and gasped, having the feeling that one gets when they have the dream that they are rolling off a cliff. She looked around, and saw the others. Zim was walking next to her.

"What?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, zoned out I guess."

"Yeah, I have been too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zim wouldn't admit it, but what he had seen behind that door had been coming back to haunt him also. Along the walk, he had seen scientists with knives and jars with his limbs inside. Olivia seemed to be able to see through his mask though.

"You saw something, didn't you."

"...Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Yeah. What did you see?"

Zim didn't really want to talk about it, but he wanted to know what Olivia saw and he knew she was too stubborn to tell him unless he told her first. "I was dissected. My body was hung in the air with hooks, and it was mutilated severely. What about you?"

"Not sure exactly. At first, I thought it was a child, but it wasn't. it was a demon or something. I don't know. All I know is that it sounded demonic and it's body looked severely mutated."

"I wonder if Alex and Dib-filth have seen these sorts of things?"

"No clue, but I hope they don't, for their own sake."

"I could care less about the Dib."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, how do you think we got here?"

"No clue. I don't remember happening before we got here. Were we at school?"

"I don't know. I just hope we get out of here soon."

They continued to walk for a while, and the next thing, or rather, things, they saw, were two beings they, especially Zim, did not expect to see. Everyone knew who they were at first glance.

"My tallest?" Zim asked, dumbfounded.

The two tall irkens looked down at the four.

"Look at them," Red said.

"I know, they're so short. Like little, short things!" Purple attempted at insulting them, but it didn't work as well.

"Look, one of them is an irken, like us."

"He's so short!"

"We get it, were short, is this going anywhere else?"

"Not really."

Dib sighed. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Wait!" Red yelled. The others halted.

"What status are you?"

"Invader Zim, my sirs."

"You're so small!"

"We got it!" The other three yelled.

"Sheesh," Purple said, "somebodies is crabby."

The three sighed.

"Come on, Zim, let's go," Olivia said. Zim saluted his tallests and followed.

"Wait!" The four looked back at the tallest, annoyance in their gazes. "Want to hear a story?"

The others just rolled their eyes and turned to face the two tall, annoying irkens.

"About what, my tallests?" Zim questioned.

"About the last naturally born irken?"

"Sounds awkward. I'm in," Olivia said.

"Might as well," Alex said, "We've been walking for what feels like hours."

The four of them sat down on a fallen tree log, as the tallest began their story.

"Alright," Purple Red said, "about fourteen years ago, a group of rebellious irkens was formed. They didn't like how the empire was being ruled by Tallest Miyuki, so they decided to form a group and live by their own rules. They did most things opposite the rest of the empire. Things like, not judging knowledge by height, like it is supposed to be, mating with each other, and rigging their PAK's so that they could feel emotion. Basically forming themselves into defects." They paused to make sure that they still had their attention. They did. "Anyway, there were two that ended up falling in love for each other. They claimed they belonged to each other, and eventually mated with each other. About a month later, when they empire came for them, the male tried to protect his female and companions, and was shot for his resistance, while the others escaped. About four earth weeks later, the female found out she was with smeet. The empire found out, but by the time they did, everyone that had gotten away had removed the tracking devices in their PAK's and nobody knew where they were. The only reason the empire even knew about this unbirthed smeet is because right before they removed the tracking devices, which also lets us know the condition of their health, showed two heart beats on one of them."

"What happened to them?" Dib asked, and for once, Zim didn't give a smart remark back.

"The female birthed the smeet, and raised it for about a month and a half, before they were found. After that, those found were killed, and the smeet was put in a containment chamber for a month and was then given a proper PAK. The female tried so hard to protect her smeet, but failed in the end."

Every one, even Zim, a little, had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"That's a terrible end to a story!" Alex protested, as the other three agreed.

"Maybe so, but that's how it happened."

"Well, thanks for that, but we should get going now," Zim informed, bored of the visit already. "Come on guys, lets get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Invader Zim or Alice in Wonderland.

Miss. Bitters- The Caterpillar

Gir- The Mad Hatter

Gaz- The Queen of Hearts

Red- Tweedle Dee

Purple- Tweedle Dum

Tak- the Cheshire Cat

MinniMoose- the White Rabbit

-So, I know that story was kinda random, but just remember it.-

Wherever they were, it was getting late. They had decided to stop for a bit to rest their feet, but fell asleep instead. Even Zim, who didn't sleep much due to the fact that Irkens weren't supposed to need sleep at all. He and Dib both awoke when an owl-like bird called from above. The two looked at each other, galred, then looked away. They both got up to do their own things.

"I'm gonna go find some water," Dib said.

"Do you really think I care?"

"Maybe if you knew what I was gonna use it for, you stupid alien…" Dib mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He started of in the direction he guessed to be east, observing his surroundings so he could get back. He listened to the strange animals but stayed sharp, a bit freaked out, until he saw a purple and black castle in the distance.

Back with the others, Zim was messing with something from inside his PAK. He looked back at Olivia and Alex, who were still passed out a few yards away. He was so bored. He almost wanted to go find Gir again and fight him, at least it would be something to do.

A snap of a stick caught his attention. It was distant. Another snap. This one was closer, closer than it could be for the amount of time in between, if it was the same thing. Another snap, this one brought pain to his arm. He hissed in pain and grabbed for his arm, but he found he was restrained. It was now that he heard the humming of machines and the rushed voices of adult males. He tried to open his eyes, but when he tried, he was blinded by a fluorescent light right above his face.

"The specimen is waking up," one man said.

"Fine, let him. I don't really give a shit what if he's awake or not, as long as we get his organs."

It was pretty easy for Zim go guess where he was now. The metal restraints, the light and voices gave it away pretty well. He forced his eyes open and looked around weekly. He wasn't in the forest with Olivia and Alex anymore, but instead, a lab. He could tell that he was heavily sedated, and it was wearing off. Once again, he was scared, no, terrified, and just wanted to get out of there. He knew that the snapping he heard was his bones being broken, and it hurt, a lot.

"Stop," He tried to demand, but it came out as a week plea.

"Now why would I do that?"

"P- please," he forced himself to say. He hated that word, it was like water in his mouth, but it worked in some other cases, so maybe it would help now?

"No."

He figured it wouldn't work. He normally could get himself out of a situation like this, but right now, he hoped Olivia or Alex would come and help him out. Just a little though.

"Shall we begin?" The scientist asked him in a menacing, taunting tone. He just hoped it would be painless. It wasn't. He could feel the felt tip of the marker that slid across his skin in small lines, then the razor-sharp scalpel that followed. It hurt, but not as much as when they took a scissors to his intestines. It was the exact scene he saw in the lab door, but in action, and it was actually happening to him. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't dare let himself. MAYBE if he was a lower status than invader, but it was shameful for a soldier to cry, and he wouldn't give these beasts the satisfaction. He let his mind wander from the pain as best he could, and found it landing at the story the tallests had told them. He didn't know or care why his mind wandered to the story, but it was something to think about besides the pain that he was currently feeling. After the story, he thought of the time he tried to push Olivia of the school roof, then the time that he flooded the town with a giant water balloon. He thought of when he was a smeet in training school with Skoodge and, believe it or not, the tallests, and really anything he could. It worked decently enough, until they cut his heart. That was by far the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He whimpered a little and screamed in pain.

Zim's eyes shot open and he sat up, looked around, and realized he was still in the forrest. He sighed with relief, and looked back to Olivia and Alex. Still asleep. That is, until they heard the scream.

~At the Purple Castle~

Gaz was walking down the hall. She was wearing a black gown with tears and holes in it, a black veil hanging from her back, and the whole thing was covered in blood. Behind her, two guards were holding Dib up by the arms, following her.

"Here we are," She said. "One of my favorite rooms."

"What, the room of all video games?"

"I said one of my favorite rooms, not my favorite room."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Gaz, turned a little, so that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, a diabolical smirk on her face. "They call me the queen of hearts, Dib, and for good reason. Why do you think that is?"

"Uh, because, you catch the hearts of all guys that see you?" He asked, nervously.

"I guess in a way, you could say that. The lights."

One of the guards that were holding Dib flipped the switch. Inside the room, there were several bodies, some with limbs torn off. They all looked like they had been torn apart and sewn and stapled back together, like voodoo dolls. There were men, women, and children, and every single body in that huge room had a patch of skin that had been removed over where their heart was, in shape of a heart, and then sewn back on. Dib looked around him, and saw several jars, some dusty and some new, with three or four hearts crammed inside.

"Gaz, what have you done?"

"They upset me, so I had my way with them."

"So, they upset you, and you cut there heart out!? What about the other things you did?"

"It's called voodoo, Dib. I simply created a voodoo doll of each person in here. It has their soul trapped inside, so for the rest of eternity, their souls will be lost."

"That's horrible!"

"That's what I wanted! And just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't make one of you!"

Dib shut up. He knew damn well that she would in a heartbeat, a sick smile on her face the whole time.

~With the others~

"What was that?" Olivia asked, bolting upright from her slumber.

"It sounded like Dib," Alex said.

"Come on," Olivia sighed. "Let's go find him."

Alex and Olivia started off on their way to find Dib, and Zim just kinda followed behind, grumbling about how he would rather be held underwater.

When they got to the castle, there were no guards, so they just walked in. They decided to split up, so it would go faster. Well, Alex and Olivia would split up, but Zim went with Olivia because they knew he would just leave. Olivia and Zim went down one hallway and Alex another. Before they separated though, Zim asked the question everyone else had expected him to ask.

"Why are we doing this again? Why can't we just leave him?"

What they hadn't expected, was for it to be asked more than once. (For this next bit, bold is Olivia, Itallic is when two people are speaking.)

"**Why are we doing this again? Why can't we just leave him?**"

Alex and Zim looked to Olivia, who had the straitest look on her face.

"Are you copying me, the almighty Zim!?"

"**Are you copying me, the almighty Zim!?**" She replied, the same tone he had used, almost to a tee.

"Stop that."

"**Stop that.**"

"Olivia, what are you doing?"

"**Olivia, what are you doing?**"

Alex was quiet for a second. "She's doing it to me too,-"

"**She's doing it to me too.**"

"_What's wrong with_-" Zim stopped speaking, realizing that now, Olivia was speaking at the exact same time as himself.

Alex, stared at Olivia, then started saying random things.

"J_uice, bones, shelves, Raxacoricofallapatorius, enslavement_,"

"_Okay Olivia, nice joke, you can stop now,_" Zim and Olivia said.

"_I don't think she can,_" Alex and Olivia replied.

"**Let's just keep going. It's be fine.**"

"Let's just-" Zim didn't feel the need to finish once he realized that it had already been said.

"**What the**-"

"What the-"

"**How is she doing that**?"

"How is she doing that?"

"**How does she know what we're going to say?**"

"How does she know what we're going to say?"

"**Let's just keep going**."

"Let's just keep going."

The three of them started to walk down the halls, to the room that the yelling had come from.

In said room, was the explanation for Olivia's weird behavior. Gaz held two dolls, one of Olivia, and one of Zim.

"You made voodoo dolls of them?" Dib asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know if they bothered to tell you or not, but they have each seen some scary shit since you have gotten here. I sent out my little crew of demons to get something from them. Olivia's blood, and some of Zim's skin."

"What about Alex?"

"Oh, I'm getting to her," GAz said, looking away into the distance, an evil smile once again spread across her face.

Alex, Zim, and Olivia walked down the halls, trying to stay focused. They had still decided to split up, but it was just one long stretch of hall up until now. Zim and Alex were communicating with their minds.

"Are you going to be able to handle her? I don't know if she just copies what you say, or if actions are included."

"You have to ask? Zim can handle anything."

"Alright," Alex looked back at Olivia, the straight face she was wearing was creepy, it was so calm. Not to mention, now she was twitching occasionally, like a malfunctioning robotic doll. "Jeez, it's like she's high or something." When they reached a split in the hallway, Alex whent down the hall to the left and Zim and Olivia continued forward.

Alex was a bit creeped out by what they had seen in the past, how long had it been? Two days? However long they had been here. She also wondered why nobody was there. Every hall and room were deserted. Except for one.

As Alex walked down the hall, there was one door that she felt drawn to. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should go in there, a gut instinct. So she did. She twisted the old, brass doorknob of the surprisingly small door, and walked inside. What she saw freaked her out. It was her little sisters room. The walls were painted light, robin's-egg blue, with bare-painted trees scattered across the walls; pink bows on the tips. And the voice.

"Alex, can I do your hair?"

Alex froze dead, her heart pumping at a quickened pace. That was the voice of her little sister, who had been killed in a house fire they had when Alex was eight, just two years ago. She turned around slowly. There stood her three year old sister, Nikki.

"Nikki?" Alex asked, her voice cracking. She had loved her baby sister.

"Yeah?"

Alex smiled, her eyes wet with tears for her late sister. "Sure, of course."

~Back with Gaz and Dib~

"You know, I think I've had Olivia under for long enough. I think I'll let her off easy. She is fun to play video games with." Gaz said to Dib, who was being held up by tight shackles tied to his ankles. The blood was rushing to his head, and he was trying not to pass out.

~Back with Zim and Olivia~

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. When Zim noticed the last of her footsteps, her turned around. She blinked hard a few times, then shook her head, trying to clear all the fogginess out of it.

"You okay?" She didn't speak before he did, that was an improvement.

"Yeah, just zoned out yet again." She looked up, then around at her surroundings. "How did we get here?"

"Long story. Alex went down a different hall. We are still, for whatever reason, looking for the Dib-stench."

Olivia nodded to herself. "Right, okay. Gotcha."

~With Alex~

"Almost done," Nikki said. She held up a scissors, and chopped off a long bit of hair.

"Nikki!" Alex yelled. She turned around to look at her sister, but she didn't look the same. She had burns on her skin, giant blisters with pus oozing out of them, her skin melted and completely gone in some places, her hair fried and most of it missing. It made her scream.

"Why didn't you come back for me, Alex!? Didn't you love me? YOU BITCH!" She jumped up and clawed at Alex's cheek. Alex fell to the floor, but got up as soon as she possibly could, and ran out the door, trying to calm her breathing, but instead, just ended up running to find Olivia and Zim. Luckily for her, they weren't too far.

"Dead end," she informed. "It must be down this way.

~Gaz and Dib~

Nikki ran through the door, and morphed back into it's demon-like form. It handed Alex's hair to Gaz, who then walked over to the table with the Alex voodoo doll, and stapled it to it's head.

"Ready, Dib?" Gaz asked. Dib was still too dizzy to answer. Gaz fetched the other two dolls and laid them next to the other.

"Wha, what are you gonna do to them?"

"I'm gonna blow up their ears."

"Thass, strange." He was so close to passing out, but he didn't want to be left unconscious, hanging upside down, locked in a room with his deranged sister.

Gaz walked over to a small machine sticking out of the wall. She fiddled with some nobbs, then flipped a switch, sending an extremely high pitched sound out. So high, the two humans couldn't even hear it. But the others could.

Olivia, Alex and Zim were just walking, when all of a sudden, this extremely high pitched sound came blaring out of nowhere. It was so high that the three of them had to cover their ears and fell to the ground. It felt like the inside of their ears were being slit. They struggled to cover their ears, while in another room, Dib was struggling to keep awake. It was so stressful that they just wanted to scream. And scream they did. Even Dib. They screamed at the memories, and the pain and dizzyness. They just screamed.

~Meanwhile~

Gir was down in the repair bay of the base, hooked up to the power amplifier, squealing and laughing like the last time. Laying next to the amplifier were Zim, Dib, Olivia, and Alex.


End file.
